Bam Fic Part 2
by Geek-in-Pink
Summary: The tale of the two love at first sighters continue.


**Bam Fic Part 2: **

**I got down on my knees and put my arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss and I pull away and stare into his eyes and he says "I guess that's a yes, right?" I nod my head yes and then Bam slipped the engagement ring on to my left ring finger. Bam lifts me up and carries me off the stage and puts me down.**

**My friends crowd around me and start gabbing about the ring and Bam's friends crowd around him to congratulate him. **

"**I can't believe I'm at a graduation party at Castle Bam, and my best friend is engaged to him" "Yeah, I love my life and I already love my new life" I said as I looked over at Bam.**

**Bam walks over and says "What cha talking about?" "You" I said as he slipped his arms around my waist, I put my hand around the back of his neck. Bam just smirks, then one of my favorite Nine Inch Nails songs comes on, "Okay now you have to dance with me to this song" I said as I pulled him in the middle of the crowd of our friends that were dancing. "Uhhh, do I really have to?" Bam asked "Yes, it's just like dancing at the clubs you take me to" "Fine" Bam said with a smile. We danced until my family said they had to leave and then we walked them all to their cars and then we went back inside and everyone had a big smile on their faces, "What the h# are you smiling at?" Bam asked "Well, you two of course, you are engaged" Dico said "So I was engaged once before and you guys didn't act like this" Bam said, "But we all know that you are really in love enough to propose to someone again" Ryan said, "Well whatever, anyways what does everyone want to do?" I asked. No sooner than I said that the Metal Mulisha comes in on their dirt bikes (almost like on that one episode of Viva La Bam). Bam and his friends just look at me with these evil little smiles on their faces, then they run up to me before I could get away and they lift me up and carry me outside where the Metal Mulisha disappeared to and they lay me in front of the little dirt ramp that the Metal Mulisha made and Bam and Dunn hold down my legs and arms. "We 're just holding you down so the Metal Mulisha can jump over you like they did to Vito but he was a baby about the whole thing and tried to attack us for it but we can hold you down better than we can hold down Vito", "WHAT? Bam no I don't wanna die, please no, do you really plan to kill me before you marry me?" "Yes" Bam teased. Then the dirt bikes started up and they each jumped over me and then two guys from the Metal Mulisha hold me down and CKY jumps over me. When all of the torture is over they finally let me up and I take off running because CKY and the Metal Mulisha starts chasing me all over Bam's back yard, then I run up to the top of the ramp and when they start coming towards it and right before they all hit it they all stop and one person doesn't and that person is Ryan Dunn, and he hits the side of the ramp and I fall off the side and on to the ground and black out. Then I hear Bam's voice saying "Dunn you can't drive". "Man I said I was sorry", then I feel my head being picked up and something soft under it, and I wake up from the black out, "Yeah but I didn't hear your apology, Dunn" and I hear everyone let out big, long sighs. "You worried I was dead?" I said sarcastically, "Yes, because when you usually fall off the ramp you wake up, are you okay?" Bam asked, "I don't know maybe Dunn shouldn't be aloud to touch the four wheelers anymore" I joked, "Ha, ha, just see if you can get up" Dunn said, I try to get up and I accomplish that and no broken bones so good news just some bumps and scratches is all. **

**During the next week, I spent it by my self writing about how I met Bam and how our life together has gone so far. Friday I sent the book I wrote into a publisher and after I went to the post office I headed to my fiancé's house. "You really sent in a book of how we met and how it's going for us so far?" Bam exclaimed "Yes" I kept my answer quick and short, "Why?" "What do ya mean 'why'?" I asked. "I asked why because I wanted to know why you did that with out even telling me, and if you put any personal stuff in that book like-" "Of course I didn't put anything like that in the book but I did put in the regular people stuff like how we met and how our life together has been, does that sound okay with you mister…uh…uh…questioner person thing" I said trying to make up a good name to call him, "What did you just call me? 'mister questioner person thing'?", "Yeah, so I just couldn't come up with a good enough name to call you right away" we both start laughing when Raab comes in with his wife, "What is so funny?" Raab asked, "Nothing, its just Mikki the graduate just came up with this super smart come back to me" Bam said still laughing "But what exactly did miss smarty say to you?" "She called me mister questioner person thing" Bam said as he finally stopped laughing, as well did I. "That was the whole funny thing? that is what made you laugh like someone just fell in funny way" Raab said "You just had to be there" I said. "So what's up with you guys?" Raab's wife asked us, her name is Michelle, "Nothing much but I just sent in a book to a publisher" "Already, you're sending a book?" Michelle asked "Yep, and I just sent out how we met and our life together so far" "What's it called?" Raab asked, "It's called Bam 'n' me" "That's it, do you really think people will read it with that boring title?" Bam teased "Actually, I think that the book would be advertised in magazines that people read.**

"**Okay, thank you really I-I understand completely, no thank you, bye, bye now" I said into my cell phone "So what did they say? Did they accept the book or like it or whatever?" Bam asked, I just look at him with a frown on my face and tell him "Yes the accepted the book they've already started publishing the book I can't wait I just have to advertise the book some how, do you know anyway that would be an outrageous way toadvertise a book?" "Yeah, I can tell the guys at the demo tomorrow to advertise the book over the intercom and we can make posters and put them up around the whole demo place" Bam said "Oh my gosh that is the most nicest thing any one has done for me besides you proposing to me, yeah I can never forget that" I said Bam just gives me a weird look. "What?" I asked "Nothing you just can't get over the idea that I actually proposed to you huh?" "No I can't because I'm head over heels for you and you're the same way and I'm so happy because of that and you actually proposing to me" I said. **

"**Bam Margera" The announcer said over the intercom as he introduced Bam to the crowd as Bam started down the ramp he spotted me in the crowd and smiled and I smiled back, "Awe, you two love birds even give each other those sexy smiles in public" Raab teased "Ha, ha very funny Raab, it's not like you can say you don't give your wife the same glances" I said "So" Raab replied. "Anyways, how do you like your first demo?" Michelle asked, and yes it was my first demo and I 'know it's sad but I do have a good excuse for not going to any of the other ones, I had to study all of those other times and I wish that this could've been my fourth demo because while I was in college there were only four demos, well anyways I feel really bad that this is my first demo with Bam. "I really like it, and I'm glad that Bam is first because that gives us time to look around together with out him having to worry about how much time he has" I said and I finished watching Bam perform his amazing tricks on his skate board. "Hey, I thought that you were really good" I congratulated Bam "Nah, I wasn't that good I almost fell on that front side 360" "Yeah well I don't think that anyone noticed" I said as Bam put his arm around my waist, "Follow me" I said taking his hand and leading him on to his tour bus, even though we're still in West Chester we're going on tour, I'm excited. "What? I thought that you wanted to look around?" Bam asked "Yeah but I thought that you were really good so I wanted to give you this, even though I was going to give it to you tonight anyways" I said giving him a brand new skateboard that I had custom made just for him with his name on it in his favorite color, "This is so cool, where did you get this?" "I had it custom made just for you, sort of likean engagement present from me to you" I said kissing his cheek, "I love it but I'm not going to use it here" "Why?" "Because I could break it or something" "Bam, it's a skateboard it's meant to be ridden, it's fine if you scratch it up or something, I gave it to you today so you can use it while on tour" I said "Are you sure you want me to use it?" "Yes, now let's go and look around" I said pulling him up and out the door of his tour bus. "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Bam asked, "I dunno, I want to meet your skateboardin' friends" "Skateboardin' friends, now you sound like Vito" "I should take that as an insult but I won't I'll just do something to take my mind off of that cruel insult" Bam laughs and says "Yeah and what will take your mind off of _my cruel insult_?" I just look at him and give him a big kiss "That's what took my mind off it" "That's a good way to do that" Bam joked. Bam takes me to meet his skateboarding friends. **

"**It feels so good to be back home" Bam said as he opened the front door to his house, I follow him in and we walk into his room and fall asleep and don't wake up until the next morning but we do get a wonderful wake up call from Dunn, Raab, Novak, Dico. This particular wake up included a blow horn and gooey, sticky stuff that when we ran out of the room to stop the blow horns from blaring we slid on it and fell. "Jeeze you aholes why'd ya do that?" "Because we haven't had a prank war in like…forever" Novak said, "That sounds cool I wanna play, I wanna play" "Shut up and we'll let you play" Dunn said, "You shut up ahole" I said as I kicked him in the shin, "Ow, Bam control your girlfriend" Ryan complained, "No, it's funny when she beats you up" Bam said. "I've got a question how do we choose teams?" I asked "Well how good are you at pranks, Mikki?" Rabb asked "Well, for my senior prank I did paint every teachers' car pink, you know like the Barbie Pink Corvette pink, even the principals" "No way, you couldn't have done that by your self, did you?" "Yeah, because my friends were too chicken sh to do it, all I had to do was skip lunch and say I had to go to McDonald's with my mom for her birthday, and while I was painting the cars I took pictures of me painting the cars, and of course the before and after pictures" "How did the paint come off?" "It was Crayola washable paint". "Cool, so any ways Mik you're on my team" Bam said.**

"**Mikki, I can't believe that it's your wedding day!" Mal said, "Neither can I, I'm so fing nervous" I said, "Girl that's the least of your problems, Dico told me not to tell you but he said that he's gonna burp super loud during the ceremony and Raab, Dunn, Jess, Novak and all of the other ushers are gonna do that too" Michelle said "What in Sam-f, no they won't because I'm gonna call Bam right now and have him get their attention and put me on speaker phone and I'm gonna yell at them 'til their ears fall off and when I'm done Bam will kick their aes" I said as I dialed Bam's phone number into the phone. We're at Bam's house and Bam and the guys are at Vito's house. "What, Mikki, you can't do that it's bad luck" my friend Shannon said, "No it's only bad luck when he sees me in my wedding dress and the day before our wedding" I said. "What?" "Is that the way you answer the phone when your soon-be-wife is calling you?" I teased, "Yes, Mikki what do you want?" "Well Dico and your friends that are ushers plan to disrupt the ceremony, oh, and I got this information from Michelle" "They had better not do that" "Bam hold up your phone and put it on speaker phone so I can yell the f out of them" "Okay, awipes listen Mikki has something to say to you". "Now listen up jerk-offs, I heard from a little mouse that you plan to burp during the ceremony and if this happens I will stick my high heel up your aes and if this threat doesn't get through your thick a heads I will beat some sense into you drag queens, do I make my self clear to you jackaes?" I asked, "Jeeze, what crawled up your butt and died?" "I heard that Brandon Dicamillo, now do I make my self clear?" "Yeah, now shut up and put on your make up so you can look pretty for the wedding pictures, b" Rake said. "Thank you, now Bam can yell at you if he wants to, or he can kick the s out of you" Bam takes me off of speaker and we say bye and all of the girls start to laugh. "Mikki, I never heard you speak that way before, well at least not with that much anger in your voice" April said, "Well I wanna make this day as special as possible, now let's put on our dresses peeps" I said as I pull mine out of the plastic cover. My dress was a white dress with a veil and I had the dress hand made to fit me perfectly. ****The shirt part of my dress was a corset and it was a tube top like corset and the bottom has like a flowing ness to it. Bam's tuxedo was his own creation I can't really explain it but I bet you can guess what it looked like, so yeah. **

"**Mikki, it's time" Michelle said to me, I just smiled because that's basically all I could do right then and there. The music started and the music that we had playing wasn't like what every other couple does like the original song: "Here comes the Bride" but we used the song that I had a CD called "Forever Love" that I bought at the dollar store when I was in high school, yeah my friends and I wanted to here a love song with out any words so I saw this CD and I bought it and I loved it; the song that we used is called "Summer Sunset". As I walked down the aisle with my dad at my side, but aside from all the tears streaming down my face all I could see was Bam, he looked so different in his tux, yet so flipping hot! **

"**Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate theses' two peoples' love for each other, they have created their own vowels" the priest stated "Mikki, from the first time that I saw you I knew that I was in love with you, you have a unique since of style, and I just loved your attitude you can take anything as a joke, even the time we all jumped over you on four wheelers and dirt bikes with the Metal Mulisha, let's just face it Mikki, I love you" Bam said "Now, Brandon Cole Margera, do you take Michelle Elizabeth Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health and death do you part?" "I do" Bam said as he slid the wedding band on to my finger. "Now, Michelle will recite her vowels to Brandon" as the priest said this I heard Bam's buds hold back a laugh and I gave them I'll-kill-you-if-you-mess-this-up-look, and they just smile and be quite for the rest of the ceremony, it's probably the most quite they've ever been excluding when they sleep.**

"**Bam, I never believed in love at first sight but the second that I saw you in person at the HIM concert, I just knew that I was in love whether or not you were interested in me, but now that I'm here in this wedding dress and you're across from me in a tux and you have said 'I do' to marrying me of all the pretty celebrities out their that youcould've had in about two seconds flat. But you chose me, and I chose you and here we are getting married to each other, and I'm so glad that we're gonna be husband and wife, and start a family, Bam I love you" I said "Do you Michelle Elizabeth Jones, take Brandon Cole Margera as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" "I do" I said as I slid the wedding band on to Bam's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", Bam and I kiss and the priest announces "I now present you as Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Cole Margera". Bam and I leave to his house for the reception, "I'm so happy that we're finally married" I said as I kissed Bam on the cheek as he drove us to his house, Bam just smiles, "I can't wait until I get out of this tux" "Why? I think that you look super hot in that tux, if I do say so my self" I said "What? Why?" Bam seemed a little confused "Because it's our wedding day and I want you to stay in your tux because I'm gonna stay in my dress, because it's too complicated to take off before everyone gets here" I said. "Fine but I don't plan to wear the jacket forever" "Okay" I said laughing "What? Does my pain amuse you?" Bam joked "Yeah, basically". We pull into Bam's driveway and we walk through his house and walk out back to where there were tents set up for the reception and to keep the hot sun off of all of us, well it is summer time, of course we'll need the tents. "Now the bride and groom will dance to the song of their pick, remember this is their first dance together as husband and wife" D.J. Novak said into the microphone, "The song is "Right here in my arms by HIM" Bam said into Novak's microphone. **

**Him - Right Here In My Arms Lyrics **

**She's smiling like heaven is down on earth**

**Sun is shining so bright it hurts**

**All her wishes have finally com true**

**Her heart is weeping. Happiness is killing her.**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in Love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go**

**So hard she's trying**

**But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no**

**She keeps on crying**

**But I won't leave her alone**

**She'll never be alone**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in Love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go.**

"**I love this song, how'd you know that I wanted to dance to this song?" I whispered "I just have a telekinetic power" Bam whispered, I held a laugh. "Michelle?" Dico said "Yeah?" I hesitated to even answer Dico "That's your really, real name?" "Yeah, I changed it to my nickname which is Mikki as you all know" I said. "Oh okay, then why did the priest call you Michelle because I wanted to use my real name for when I got married, my name is still Michelle but I just have everyone call me Mikki" "Then why did, the dean at your school call you Mikki, because that is what the dean knows me by, I guess and I guess that's what the list of graduates said when the dean read my name". **

"**Oh, okay, can we call you Michelle?" Raab asked "I guess but I do like Mikki a lot better though" "Fine Mikki it is then, now let's dance" Bam said grabbing my hand and we danced to his favorite HIM songs. "D.J. Novak, play "The Real Thing" by Gwen Stefani" "Sure, Mrs. Margera" I just smile and he plays that song, and I grab Bam's hand and he drops his beer "Hey, that was my beer you just made me drop there" Bam complained as we started to dance "Oh well I'll get you another after this song". "Mikki, you have to get me a beer" Bam reminded me right after the song, "Okay" Bam follows me to the cooler where the beers are "Here's your beer, but first you have to give me something in return" "What?" "A kiss" "Alright" Bam plants one on me and a good one at that. "Now, give me my beer" Bam said taking the beer from me, "Where's the water?" "Over there" Bam said pointing the cooler with the water in it to me, "Ha, oh" I said grabbing a bottle of water and following Bam to his friends. "Hi, people" I said "Hey, Mikki how do you like being married to my brother?" Jess asked "I love it more than anything in the world" I said as Bam put his arm around my waist. "Michelle, you stick out like a sore thumb near us" "What do you mean?" I asked "Hey I asked you to call me Mikki" "Any ways, you are in a white dress and you're drinking water, why water?" Dico asked "Because that's what I wanted to drink right now" "But why I mean you want to drink like everyone else here right?" Dico teased, I take a sip of my water and say "It's clean; it's cold, now that's what I call high quality h2o". Everyone just bursts out laughing, "Okay, water girl" Bam said. "Mikki, why are you skateboarding in your wedding dress?" Mallory asked, Bam was taking pictures of me, "What you think, that wearing a dress will stop me from skating, oh, I do not think so woman" I said. "Thank you for coming everyone!" I shouted from Dunn's limo. "I love you Bam" I said giving him a super passionate kiss, "I think that you should be this happy all the time" Bam said kissing me, "Hey, you two had better save that for the honey moon, not for the back of my limo" Dunn said. "Shut the h up, Dunn, it's my wedding day you should just back off" Bam said, "I have a better idea" I said as I pushed the button that put up the privacy window, Bam and I continued to kiss as husband and wife. **

"**WOW, I've never been to Finland before, Bam this is spectacular" I exclaimed. "Yeah I love Finland, we'll be here for a whole week" Bam said as we walked into our hotel room, we put the bags down and I put my arms around Bam and give him a big kiss. "What was that for? Not that it wasn't nice or anything but why?" "Because you've mad me the happiest person in the world, and I'm super glad you didn't get married to Jenn Rivell" "Yeah, instead I got married to a psycho" "Hey" "But she is a very sexy psycho" "Thank you but I got married to a super sexy crazy person" "Thank you back" I just laugh and kiss him again. **

**The next morning we were awaken by Bam's and my phones going off. "What the h?" Bam said sleepily "It's our phones" "Hello?" we said at once, "Leave me alone, ya dumb" Bam said to Raab, "Shut up and leave me alone Dico" I said into my phone. We both hang up on our friends.**

**The whole wonderful week went by way to fast but we had to go home any ways.**"**Welcome home, newly weds" everyone said as we walked into Bam's house, "Hi" I said, "Hey guys" Bam said, "So yeah we're gonna go into my room and unpack and well, see you all after we unpack" Bam said. We walk down the hall, and enter Bam's room where all my stuff just magically appeared. "How did all of my stuff end up here?" I asked surprised, "Well the day before we got married all us guys went to your place and brought everything but your old furniture" "Good I didn't really like my furniture anyways". We unpacked and headed into the living room and Bam and I curled up on the couch together and fell asleep. Dico and Dunn decided to take pictures of Bam and me asleep together. "What are you doing?" I asked as I woke up, "Takin' pictures of you guys sleeping" Dico answered "Why?" "I don't know just to mess with you I guess" Dunn said. "Alright" I get up and walk into the kitchen and get some water and I was followed by Dico and Dunn. "May, I help you two retards?" "Yes you may, do you like being married to Bam?" "Yeah, I love Bam more than anything" Michelle and Raab walk in and Michelle says "When do you and Bam plan on having kids?" "What?" Bam said as he walked into the kitchen "Michelle just asked when we wanted kids" I told Bam "Ha, ha not for a while" Bam said. "Maybe sooner than you think" I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bam walks in after me along with everyone else "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bam sounded nervous "Nothing I was joking with you, gosh, paranoid much?" "Good, I don't want any whiners around here" Dunn said "Yeah you guys are enough for now" I said "Hey, shut up" "Why don't you shut up freak-o" I said. "Okay now let's get ready for the new season of VIVA LA BAM" Dico said. "HUH?" I was completely unnotified of this. "Yeah didn't your husband tell you?" Raab asked "NO" I said "Yeah we're making a new beginning" "What do you mean?" I asked Bam, "Since you are now married to me I just can't have you be on the show and not put you in the beginning" Bam explained to me, "I'm sorry did you say something?" "You're stupid" "I heard you I just didn't botherpaying attentionto you" I said, "Why bother even when I'm camera shy?" "So, once you get on the show you don't even notice the cameras or that people will be watching you" "On one condition" "What?" "You have to kiss me on camera", "I will and I wasn'tplanning to not not kiss you" "I was just joking, and anyways I was going to make you anyways even if you didn't want to" "How would you do that?" Raab asked "Oh, believe me I have my ways". "Whatever now let's gets started on how we are going to make this new beginning work".**

**We all had different ideas but Bam made them work together, every person in the world may think that he is an a, well he can be but when something needs to be done, well, Bam gets it done. "I think that it looks really good" "You're just saying that because you don't want to do it anymore" Dunn said, "Yeah that and the fact that I seriously do think it looks really good" I said. "Yeah it does, now let's give it to the TV. People, already" Michelle said. **

**We go home and I was notified about another thing that I was not too excited about, "Mikki, why are you so afraid of people watching you make a fool of yourself on T.V. when everyone else is being more dumber than you are" Bam said "I don't know, but I will be better by tomorrow when we start taping the show tomorrow" I said.**

"**Hey as you all know I'm Ryan Dunn, and Bam just recently got married to his long-time girlfriend, Michelle Elizabeth Jones, as you all know from some appearances on the show, we all call her Mikki" "And they're asleep in their own little world, let's give them a wonderful wake up call, with a giant snake" Raab said. "And as you all know Bam is afraid of snakes but we don't know if Mikki is afraid though" Dico said. "Sshh, dumb, be quiet" Dunn whispered. They walk in with the gianormous snake in their hands and place it in between the two of us and they walk out side of the room and they shut the door quietly and then they use blow horns and scream "Wakey, wakey!". "What the h?" Bam screamed "Oh my fing god, what the h is that?" I screamed, "F you guys, f you guys" Bam said running out of the room and I'm right behind him. "What the h? How did you guys get that creepy thing into our room?" Bam asked basically yelling at Raab, Dunn, and Dico. "Yeah, man and girl you're on your show, Bam" Dunn said "Yeah I didn't even notice that the camera man was here" Bam said, "Why did you do that with the creepy snake, I wanna kill you soooo much" I said to them. **

**Bam and I get dressed and head out side and start the show with CKY.  
"Now let's show the whole world how Mikki can skate, and after all people she did skateboard in her wedding dress" Dunn said, "So, is that a problem?" I asked "No, I thought that it was cool that you actually skated in your dress" "Okay, fine, I just need a board" I said. I ride the half pipe on one of Bam's many boards and a little while later Bam and I were caught kissing by Dunn and the camera man.**

"**Wow, I can't believe that we've been married for two whole years" I said "Why can't you believe that?" Bam asked with his arms around me in our bedroom, "Because these past two years have been like a dream, I'm basically living my dream, I fell in love, got married to a very sexy man and I might just…". "Times up" Bam said looking at his watch. I get up and walk into the bathroom that is next to Bam's and my room and I walk back out. "Well?" "Yes". I saw Bam's eyes widen with excitement, I personally didn't think he would be happy, I'm happy if he's happy but I'm glad this happened. "Should we tell anyyone yet?" "Yeah, at dinner we will tell everyone" Bam said. **

**Dinner time came fast and well we were excited to tell everyone. "People and a wholes, we have an announcement to make" Bam said proudly. "What?" Novak asked "Well…"**

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
